It's Never a good time to ignore your girlfriend. EVER!
Episode 70 is the tenth episode of Season Five and the seventieth episode overall of Stupid Mario Brothers. It was released April 16th 2012. Overview ''Mario journeys to Hyrule, while Luigi struggles to keep the team together. '' Synopsis Mario, Gary, and Brock arrive in the forests of Hyrule, which Gary notes does not look dissimilar from the forest behind Mario's House. Mario states that their priority is to find Link by asking around to see if anybody knows where he is. This seems like a difficult task, when the sudden sound of a horse neighing catches their attention and they decide to start looking at the location of the sound. Snake awakens, bedridden and badly hurt. Dr. Naomi Hunter informs him of Blaire Vherestorm's defeat. Snake asks Naomi about his injury, and she tells him the bullet only grazed his internal organs, so he should be fine eventually. However, he won't be able to fight for some time, likely not until after the war is over. Wario then arrives to wish Snake well. Naomi informs him that Snake is out of the fight, much to Wario's aggravation. Snake reminds him that they should be fine if they wake up Captain Morgan, who Wario is disillusioned by. However, he leaves to try again to wake him up. Snake asks Naomi one more time if there's any chance of him fighting again, to which Naomi replies no, much to Snake's disappointment. Wario then meets with Luigi, Waluigi, and Ness, the latter of which is amazed Waluigi regained his power so fast. Wario agrees, as he couldn't even lift a banana before. Waluigi replies that his strength comes back fast, despite Luigi's pointing out that Waluigi had his power sapped and was asleep for a year. Waluigi reminds him that he beat Blaire, but Luigi still believes that it was a bad idea to let him go. Waluigi angrily reminds Luigi that it was his idea, leading Wario to ask Waluigi if he's ok. Waluigi furiously insists that he is, when he suddenly passes out. Ness says that Waluigi is back in his coma, as he only temporarily regained his strength but pushed himself too hard. However, Waluigi suddenly wakes back up, unaware of how he got on the floor. Luigi tells him he fell asleep, which Waluigi refuses to believe, but he then passes out again. Ness subsequently concludes that Waluigi has developed temporary narcolepsy, and will keep dropping in and out of consciousness. Luigi decides that Waluigi is of no use to them like this and he'd better go back to bed.Ryu Ryu and Ken meet with the Darkness and inform him of Blaire's death. Darkness declares that it served him right, calling him a brat. Ken informs Darkness that Captain Morgan is still asleep and asks him what to do about the ninja army. Darkness informs him that he has someone who is an expert at waking up pirates on their way. Ryu questions whether or not there actually is an expert way to wake up pirates, but takes Darkness' word for it. Ken asks Darkness for orders, but Darkness replies that there are no orders and they may do whatever they want so long as they are back for the attack. The two then leave, as Darkness regrets not asking them to pick him up a bagel or something. Wario meets with Mona, who is with Donkey Kong. He asks her how she feels, but her response is one of ambivalence. Mona expresses her anger at Wario for not being there when she was attacked by Pauline, and that if DK hadn't been there, she'd be dead. Wario tries to explain that he couldn't have known because of everything that was going on, but Mona replies that if they'd spent more time together, he'd have been there. Wario reminds her that they're in a war. Mona then decides that she's leaving for good and does so, much to Wario's grief. He subsequently punches out Donkey Kong out of anger and leaves. Luigi and Ness place Waluigi back in bed and Ness guesses that Waluigi won't recover in time for the upcoming battle. Luigi begins stressing about how they're going to win this battle, as they don't have Mario, Snake, Waluigi, or Captain Morgan. Ness is confident that Mario will return when the time is right and reminds Luigi that Waluigi made their job easier by taking care of Vherestorm. He tells Luigi that they'll be able to rise above their loss in team members, and it's his responsibility to make sure they do so. Luigi then catches Wario walking away from the base. He stops him, but Wario informs Luigi that he's leaving. Luigi doesn't understand why, but Wario replies that he doesn't care about him, or Mario, or about the war, and that it's not his battle. Luigi reminds Wario that they're all friends, but Wario angrily replies that the rest of them are friends, and he's just a reject minion who screws up everything. Luigi tells Wario that if he leaves during this critical situation, they're good as dead. However, Wario replies that he's leaving anyway. Luigi asks him if there's anything he can do to change his mind, but Wario says that there isn't, and he walks away, leaving Luigi behind. Appearances Characters *Mario *Wario *Luigi *Waluigi *Ness *Mona *Snake *Dr. Naomi Hunter *Donkey Kong *Brock *Gary *Darkness *Ryu *Ken *Captain Morgan Locations *Mario's House *Hyrule *The Battlefield Production Notes Character Relevations *Snake is declared incapable of fighting. *Wario and Mona break up. *Waluigi becomes temporarily narcoleptic. *Wario leaves the Mushroom Force. *Mona leaves the Mushroom Force. Trivia Goofs *The audio occasionally fluctuates during several scenes in the episode. Category:Season Five